


Return to Hogwarts

by Cricketconverse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cricketconverse/pseuds/Cricketconverse
Summary: It's the start of fifth year and the Marauders are returning to Hogwarts. Remus is feeling down but his friends have something that is sure to cheer him up.





	Return to Hogwarts

The train clattered out of the station away from the waving crowd of people on Platform 9 ¾. The red steam train was on its way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
In one carriage, four boys sat chatting, all eagerly excited for the year ahead. They always had the same compartment on the train ever since their first year. One of the boys, a small plump boy called Peter spoke.  
“Sirius is it true you ran away from home in the summer?”  
Sirius looked up. He was tall with curly black hair. Most of the girls in his year fancied him but he did not seem to notice. He was usually too busy being the school’s troublemaker.  
“Yes, I did. I couldn’t take my family’s pureblood purity ideas anymore. It was toxic at home. So, I packed and left.” he replied.  
“But where did you go?” Peter asked worried.  
“To mine” interjected James, the tall boy with mousy hair and glasses. “Padfoot ran to mine and now he’s staying there.  
“Only until November.” Sirius said. “Once I’m 17, I’ll get my money from Gringotts and get my own place.”  
“You can stay as long as you want.” replied James. He looked over to the last of the boys who was sitting leaning against the window. “I see they made you a prefect, Moony.”  
The boy looked up. His name was Remus, but his friends called him Moony. He had light brown hair and was average height. The most notable feature of him was the scratch mark scars on his face. Although they had faded drastically since they had occurred, he was still very self-conscious of them.  
He sat up and spoke softly. “Um... yes. I was given prefect. I don’t know why though.”  
“Probably to keep us in check.” Sirius joked, elbowing James who laughed. Remus smiled sadly.  
“Hey, what’s up?” asked James concerned.  
“Not exactly my favourite time of month.” Remus replied sadly.  
“Hey its ok mate. Full moon is still two days away. And I think Sirius and I have finally mastered the spell correctly. After three darn years of trying. Have you got it yet Peter?” said James.  
“Yes, I can almost do it.” replied Peter, looking proud of himself.  
James looked back at Remus. “You see? We will be there for you. You’ll be fine.” Remus smiled. This time it was a genuine cheerful smile.  
“Yeah don’t worry, Moony. For the first time, you won’t be alone.” added Sirius.  
Remus smiled again. He hated and feared the nights he had to endure alone once a month, scratching and biting himself. Now he would have his best friends by his side and suddenly the full moon didn’t seem so bad.


End file.
